Lilith's Rise
by takemedowntoparadise
Summary: Lilith, real name Lucy, is the newest WWE Diva. She makes her debut on RAW after being in NXT and finds herself immediately in a great friendship with Dolph Ziggler. But when she meets the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose, she isn't sure of what her heart wants and which path she will follow in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first WWE fanfic! I have a lot of plans for it, so I hope it's well received! Please review if you like it so far!**

* * *

Being a newbie in the WWE was the biggest struggle that Lucy had ever faced. After being promoted by the company, Lucy left NXT and was on the way to her first ever Monday Night Raw, where she would make her debut and challenge Paige for the women's title. Being a wrestler first, and a Diva second, allowed Lucy to be placed in the ranks of the companies current biggest woman wrestlers such as Paige, Charlotte, and Sasha Banks. Lucy knew that she was hired for her wrestling skills, like the aforementioned women, unlike some other Divas who were really glorified models.

Standing in at only 5'5, Lucy had a lot working against her as a wrestler. Her small frame and more boyish look made her a target and not a shoe-in for a place in the company. She had to work hard to get here, plain and simple.

Lucy walked into the Chicago hotel, having arrived plenty early for her appearance tonight. She was so early that she had to convince the hotel staff to let her check-in. She still had a lot of things to work out. She didn't want to travel alone for very long and it was her responsibility to find someone to travel with and to make more friends than enemies on her first night as a certified WWE Diva.

Her hotel room was little, but suited her low-maintenance style just fine. She had more things to worry about tonight anyways. She figured she would spend a few hours relaxing, thinking about tonight's match, and trying to destress before she was expected to go out, meet people, and make a name for herself in the company. Lucy gathered up some change from the bottom of her purse and made her way out to find a vending machine, knowing that she could afford to eat some junk food in celebration of tonight.

Just as she turned the corner into the little room that held the vending machine, Lucy spotted none other than Dolph Ziggler, who was kicking the vending machine rather ferociously.

"You know, at least ten people die from a vending machine falling on them, per year. You don't want to be a part of a lame statistic like that, do you, Dolph?". Lucy smiled, figuring that she might as well take advantage of this opportunity. She knew she needed to make friends, quickly.

Dolph turned and looked at Lucy. "I suppose not," he said, eyeing her as if he was trying to place Lucy.

"I'm the new Diva who is debuting tonight," she offered.

His face lit up."That's right! What's your name again?" Dolph said.

"My in-ring name is Lilith, but you can call me Lucy." She smiled again.

"Two beautiful names, for one very beautiful lady". Dolph's smile settled into his face and she could see trouble, like little storm clouds, forming in his eyes. "You seem to already know me as Dolph, but you should call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick. I'll see you tonight". She turned and started to walk out.

"Wait," said Nick. She turned to look at him. "You came in here to get a snack, right?"

Lucy laughed, realizing that seeing Nick here had thrown her completely off track. She was acting like a fan instead of a co worker. "I guess I did", she paused. "Does that stupid thing even work?"

"It does, but it kept my change." Nick looked more upset than he should have.

"Cheapskate much?" Lucy smiled, knowing that she was trying to flirt with Nick. She had heard some legends about this man.

"Ha," Nick pretended to laugh. "I just don't like trickery, even if it's done by a machine. Here, I'll buy you your snack and we can see if it likes you better." Nick inserted two dollars and she pressed the button for the granola bar. Of course, the change came out this time.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Hey, do you want me to give you a tour tonight before the show? You know, help you get used to the arena and touring life?" Lucy was backed against the wall and Nick leaned towards her, placing one hand on the wall behind her. He talked in a low voice.

"Sure. I've been worried about everything, in all honesty. Still trying to figure everything out." Lucy said, with a mischievous smile on her face. Nick was very attractive, and she felt lucky that he was talking to her at all. As a lifelong wrestling fan, she felt like a fangirl.

"Give me your number so we can meet up then." Lucy put her number into Nick's phone, said her goodbyes, and went back to her room to get ready for tonight's debut.

* * *

Lucy got a few flirty texts from Nick and they worked out when they would meet in the lobby for tonight's show. He said he usually didn't get there very early, but he figured that an hour and a half before the show started would give them enough time to show Lucy the ropes and introduce her to a few people. Of course, Lucy did know a few of the Divas who were at the end of their NXT line when she was first hired, but she really did not know many of the Superstars, considering that she was the first to move up to RAW in a while and she was rushed to the main show before she had even been in NXT for six months. WWE was trying to take the Divas (or as she liked to call it, the women's division) more seriously as important parts of the company and they liked Lucy and her hard-working attitude.

After eating a quick lunch, doing some yoga, and taking a shower, Lucy got ready for tonight. She put on some leggings and dug into her suitcase for her Dolph Ziggler hoodie, which she had purchased before she was even hired by the WWE. She thought it would put a smile on Nick's face. Lucy brushed her long, brown hair and thought about how her life would be changing today and how she hoped she would make a good impression on the WWE universe.

As she walked in the lobby, she immediately saw Nick. He was looking at Twitter on his phone and patiently waiting for Lucy. He looked up at her and looked at her outfit. He chuckled at the sight of her hoodie.

"It seems as if I've still got some sexy fangirls yet!" He awkwardly hugged her, their heights not matching, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Ha. I'm not Britney Spears, but I can rock a hoodie pretty well." Lucy smirked, knowing that Nick loved Britney Spears.

"You know all my secrets, don't you, sweetheart?". They walked out the door of the hotel.

"I've done my research," Lucy replied.

They entered the arena and saw could see crew members running around, getting things set up for tonight's show. Dolph showed her where the ladies locker room was located, and she put her things in a locker for later tonight. Nobody else was there yet, but she knew they would be arriving shortly, to get together and conference on matches, get dressed, and to mentally prepare for another night in the WWE. Lucy took a glance in the mirror, gave herself a reassuring smile, and went back out to meet Nick.

Nick was chatting with another wrestler, who she immediately recognized as Cesaro, even though he looked a little bit odd wearing actual clothes instead of just his tights. _The professional wrestling world is a very weird place if you think about it_, Lucy thought to herself.

Nick gave her his million dollar, panty-dropping, showstopping smile as he saw her approaching. Cesaro looked up.

"This, my man, is the newest WWE Diva, Lilith!" Nick flung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and proudly introduced her to Cesaro.

"Hello, Ms. Lilith". Cesaro had his classic smirk on.

"You can call me Lucy, Lilith is my ring-name and I only really like to be called it when I am suited up." Lucy settled into Nick's hold on her.

"Ah, same here. Call me Claudio. I've seen you in NXT. Very impressive. Are you keeping your same gimmick?" Claudio seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Oh! Yes. I'm keeping the whole steampunk, battle-ready, vibe. I'm kind of a heel, though it's more about me being a loner and one-girl army than being bad. I hope that I'll be a full-fledged heel sooner rather than later," Lucy said, excited to talk about her character.

"Bad girls do it well," Nick commented, still with his arm wrapped around Lucy. She didn't really mind.

"Who are you traveling with?" Claudio inquired.

"Nobody, yet. I'm still trying to figure that out…" Lucy trailed off, kind of feeling ashamed for not already having dozens of friends in the company.

He grinned like the chesire cat. "Today's your lucky day, Lucy. It seems as if Nick is in the need of a riding partner." Claudio lifted the leg of his pants, showing a pretty hefty looking knee brace. "Afraid I'm out on injury for the next few weeks. It's just a torn ligament, but Nick here and I usually ride together and I know he can't drive all the way by himself. Care to join him?"

"Hey! I can ask the lady that myself." Nick acted offended. "But seriously, Lucy, if you want to hitch a ride with me, you're totally welcome. I hate traveling alone and I need someone reliable while Claudio is out."

Lucy realized that Nick was making everything she had worried about earlier today extremely easy. Nick was being really nice and she felt like she would be stupid if she rejected him. She didn't really want to get stuck here tonight, or be late for tomorrow's show, or, knowing her luck, get stuck riding with the Great Khali after he was rehired tonight of all nights. She wouldn't even be surprised, because she had the worst luck. There were way too many ways that tonight could go wrong. She needed to take advantage of Nick's offer, she decided.

"Yes, that's sounds amazing. But there are a few ground rules."

"Oh?" Nick asked. Claudio grinned at the both of them.

"You're buying me coffee if I have to drive. We're not listening to Britney Spears. If I'm driving, we will listen to all the metal I want. And you won't make fun of my snoring if I fall asleep." Lucy spat out these requests quickly, but knew wholeheartedly that Nick was a trouble-maker and she would have to reign him in.

"But Britney's the best! A queen!" Nick was legitimately upset and took his arm of of Lucy, in horror, as if she had just admitted to murder.

"I can tolerate _...Baby One More Time_ and _Oops!_. Anything made after that, is off the table, Nick." Nostalgia would allow Lucy to hear these two albums, but she knew any Britney Spears "music" made after that was so intolerable that it would drive her insane.

Nick pouted. "Fine, sweetheart. We'll do it your way."

* * *

Lucy just walked out of a short meeting with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. They wanted to check in, make sure she understood the plan for tonight, and that she was feeling comfortable in this new setting. She reassured them that she was fine, excited for tonight, and ready to get to work and prove herself as worthy of being on the main roster. They were enthusiastic with her, but she felt a little weird after leaving the meeting.

Lucy made her way to the the girl's dressing room. Nick introduced her to a few superstars, but she hadn't seen any Divas as of yet and it was of the utmost importance that she find her place in their already established group.

Paige was nowhere to be found and Lucy wanted to discuss her debut tonight. After Paige's match with Charlotte, Lilith was going to interrupt Paige's celebration and help Charlotte get up from her defeat. Charlotte would show her gratitude and they would attack Paige together. Afterwards, Lucy would attack Charlotte, declaring that this was her new territory and that she wasn't here to make friends, but to win the Divas championship. This would lead to a future match between all three of them, with the winner being the Diva to get the first pin.

Lucy was soon greeted by Brie and Nikki Bella, whom she had never met before, and liked right away, even though they weren't as serious about the technical aspect of wrestling as she was. She also had a good conversation with some of her old friends, Charlotte and Sasha Banks. She knew she was ready for this.

* * *

"I'm the bloody Divas champion! And everyone knows, everyone in this entire company, everyone in this entire arena knows that I am the only Diva worth a damn in this ring. Charlotte can keep her name, and her daddy, because having a good last name means nothing when you lose and you lose and you lose again against me…" Paige ranted on, being the heel that she is, and downplaying Charlotte who as the WWE Universe's favorite underdog and was clearly destined for greatness.

Lilith's music and entrance video boomed into the arena. She was wearing her steampunk inspired outfit, which consisted of a crop top, covered by fabric shorts that were attached to suspenders. It was extremely form-fitting and she looked like a bad ass. She had little gloves on and tiny little steampunk goggles. Her gimmick seemed a little cheesy at first, but people generally loved it, at least they did in NXT.

As Lilith's music stopped, she flung herself into the ring. Paige laughed at her and said, "And who do you think you are, princess?"

Lilith went after Paige, throwing her to the ground and climbing on top of her, while swinging. Paige fought out of her grasp but Lilith went after her and threw her into the turnbuckle. Lilith did a backflip into the turnbuckle and grabbed Paige's head with her legs and threw her to the ground. The crowd roared and Lucy leaned down into Paige's unconscious face and said,

"I'm Lilith, your worst nightmare."

As Lucy left the ring, the show cut to commercial.

* * *

"You did awesome!" Nick was ready to greet Lucy soon as she got into the back-stage area.

"Really? I was kind of freaking out. I felt like I had some stage-fright," Lucy said.

"No! Not at all. Your finisher was on point and the crowd was into it," Nick said with a smile. "But I'm on next! I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for everything, Nick." Lucy gave Nick a quick hug as he stood by the entrance, waiting for his match to begin.

Lucy walked farther into the backstage area, a little lost without Nick there. She knew she was being silly. She was a Diva, and she shouldn't be shy around her colleagues but she couldn't help it and Nick had made her feel so safe and comfortable whenever she was around him. She took a big breath and then headed in the direction of the Diva's locker room. She would have another appearance at Main Event/Smackdown the following night, but for tonight she had done her work.

Lucy turned the corner and saw Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. She stopped in her tracks a little bit, preparing herself to turn back around and try to find another path to the locker room. She didn't even know why she had that reaction. It had been a long time since the Shield had been together and both Reigns and Ambrose were faces, two of her favorites in fact, but for some reason she felt intimidated by their presence. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard Reigns shout out "Hey!"

She composed herself, smiled, and approached them. Reigns was smiling at her but Ambrose just looked at her, without any sort of emotion on his face, which struck her as odd considering she was used to see him as the spazzy, Lunatic Fringe who had trouble keeping his tongue in his mouth. Lucy avoided his gaze and instead looked up at the kind face of Reigns instead.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, the new Diva."

"We've heard. You did good out there, for your debut. Lucy is your real name and Lilith is your stage name, right?"

"Oh, yes, sorry for not clarifying." Lucy felt silly.

"It's alright, dear. Amongst friends I'm known as Joe, not Roman." He gave her a friendly smile. "I'm sure you know my friend, Dean...you can call him Jon-"

Dean cut off Joe. "Dean. Call me Dean, if anything".

Joe gave him a quizzical look. "Anyways, it's always nice to have new people join the roster, especially Divas with impressive wrestling skills. The one thing I'm not sure of is...your gimmick?"

"Oh...Well if you kept up with NXT it might be a little bit easier to get. Basically I'm just a badass chick with steampunk attire. It's a work in progress, still. I feel like the management might want to go a different direction with it." Lucy's meeting with Triple H and Stephanie went well, but she got a weird vibe from them, like they weren't 100% on board with her character. Lucy didn't understand it, because she was called up from NXT with this character and she didn't think they would debut her if they didn't like the direction she was going with it. But she didn't know why she told Roman, or Joe, this. She was nervous and just felt like spilling her guts to him.

"Ah, well, that happens. They must be confident in you though. They brought you up from NXT after all, not everyone makes it this far," Joe said.

"Yeah, you're right." She looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, he looked extremely bored with this conversation and just her in general. He was practically twiddling his thumbs. It made Lucy feel uncomfortable and unimportant.

"I see you're a Ziggler fan," Joe said.

"Oh, yeah," She laughed. She had slipped the Ziggler hoodie back on as soon as she met Nick after her debut. It was really chilly backstage. "I ran into him at the hotel this morning and he offered to show me around. He's also my riding partner, since Cesaro is going to be out on injury after tonight." Cesaro was finishing up some story lines, but was going to be gone after this show, trying to recover from his torn ligament.

"Ziggler gets all the chicks," Dean said, to Lucy's surprise. He got close to her. "You better be careful, princess. You don't want to be another notch in _that _bedpost."

Lucy crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm friends with Nick that means I'm going to sleep with him?"

"Listen guys, I have to go get ready for my match. It was nice meeting you, Lucy. Be nice, Jon..I mean, _Dean_," said Joe.

Dean and Lucy watched him walk away.

"That's exactly what I mean," he said. "If you want to be taken seriously in this company, here's a hint- don't sleep with the first person who comes knocking at your door," said Dean with his searing voice.

"Whatever, _Dean_," Lucy said as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy went back to her hotel room for the night and immediately flopped face first onto the ridiculously small bed. Lucy felt a million emotions swirling around in her brain at the same time. When she looked back at tonight's Raw, she felt exhilarated by her debut and meeting Nick, but nervous about some of the Divas and her interaction with Ambrose. She needed to relax because Nick told her that he always preferred to leave early for the next city that way he had time to work out, eat, and do what he wanted before tomorrow night's show. She decided to take a shower, maybe order up some room service, and cuddle up in her bed with some Netflix. Ahh, the life of a single girl. Begrudgingly, she peeled herself from the bed and headed towards the shower.

Feeling the lukewarm water against her skin, she felt a tad bit better. Eventually, from pure laziness, she finally stepped out of the water, quickly dried herself, and wrapped the towel around herself as she headed towards the phone. She looked through the room services menu and found a chocolate ice cream dish that looked satisfying and called in the order. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door and instantly opened it up to grab the room service. Instead, it was Nick.

Nick's face instantly beamed when he saw Lucy's current state of dress. "Expecting someone, my dear?"

"If the room service boy counts, then yes." Lucy smiled at Nick as she pulled up the towel. It really wasn't very revealing on her short frame.

"He's in for a treat, that one." Nick smiled back at her.

Lucy absolutely adored Nick's smile. It made her light up inside. "Come in." Lucy invited him in and he swiftly walked inside. She noticed he was carrying something. "Whatcha got, there?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. You have to admire my perfect timing. I brought you this." Nick threw a t-shirt to her that he had been hiding behind his back. Lucy caught it and unfolded it to reveal a Ziggler shirt that was about one size two big.

Lucy grinned at him. "Trying to claim me as your own, Nick?"

"Maybe," Nick said.

"Maybe?", she replied.

"Maybe," Nick said again, with a light tone.

"Okay," Lucy replied questionably as she turned around and walked into the bathroom to put some clothes on.

"Not going to change into that shirt right here?" Nick called out.

"You wish!" Lucy yelled at him as she weighed her options. She thanked her lucky stars that she had dragged her whole suitcase in here earlier so she could pick out her pajamas right after her shower. With a twinkle in her eye, all she grabbed out of the suitcase was a pair of booty shorts. She put them on with the new Ziggler t-shirt. She looked in the mirror, tousled her still damp hair. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she didn't really want to think too much into it at the current moment. Before she stepped out the door, she had a brief flashback to what Dean said to her earlier that night. The flashback gave her a brief pain in the chest, but who was he to control her relationships? Lucy buried the feeling and exited the bathroom.

Nick was waiting for her, awkwardly standing between the bed and the television, staring into space.

"You can sit on the bed, you know," Lucy calmly stated as she approached her bed.

Nick turned towards her and lit up. He waited for her crawl onto the bed, clumsily arranging herself in a cross-legged position. He crawled next to her, as he unexpectedly inhaled her freshly showered scent. "You look beautiful".

She blushed but didn't say anything. Then another knock was heard at the door. Nick got up to get it. He came back with her dessert.

"If I knew you'd be popping into my room, I would have ordered you one too," she said sheepishly.

"It's all right, dear. I will gladly watch you enjoy it." Nick sat back down on the bed as he handed the dessert to her.

She put the spoon to the delicious-looking dessert, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You're making me feel like Ms. Piggy eating in front of Fabio," she laughed and set down her spoon before even taking a bite.

"Haha. Very funny, sweets. You look almost as good as me," he said to her with a grin. "Eat your dessert. You deserve it."

"Have a bite," Lucy said as she scooted towards him.

He ate a bite off the spoon and then faked a look of horror.

"What?"

"I have you to blame now if this goes straight to my hips."

"Ha! Remember when you and Seamus had that "Kiss-my-arse" match? I certainly do. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed about, silly."

Surprisingly, Nick didn't put the moves on Lucy anymore that night. Instead, they stayed in for the night and Nick left before things got awkward.

"What…what are you doing here?" she yelled as she opened her sleepy eyes to see Nick's smiling face, right above her.

"I _might _have swiped your extra key card last night," Nick said shamelessly.

Lucy smiled at him slightly and then turned her head into the pillow. "You're lucky that you're so fucking cute, Nick."

"Ah, shucks. I never knew you thought that about me."

"We met yesterday. You haven't given me enough time," Lucy said as she sat up in her bed and looked over at the alarm clock in horror. "It's only 5 am, Nick! Are you crazy?"

"We got a big day ahead of us. A three hour drive, a workout, eating, and getting ready for the Smackdown taping."

"Ugh. I need fuel before we go."

"It's too early for breakfast here, but we can order something if we go down to the restaurant part. They told me they would be open early for all the wrestlers leaving early."

"Fine. Let's go."

Lucy threw off the covers to go find something to wear downstairs. She threw on some sweats and left the room with Nick. They went in the elevator.

"So, did you meet anyone interesting last night? I never asked you." said Nick.

"Not really. I mean, Roman Reigns was pretty nice," said Lucy.

"Oh, yeah. He's a great guy."

They walked into the restaurant. They greeted a few of their fellow wrestlers and sat down at a table together. They made their orders, both trying to fuel up for the day.

"Ah, crap. I forgot my wallet. I'm going to head back to the room really quick and get it," said Lucy.

"I'll pay for you," replied Nick.

"No...I know you will. But I'd rather do it myself. I'll be right back." Lucy took off in a light jog, eager to get back to Nick. She saw the elevator door open and quickly ran in.

"Going somewhere?" Lucy heard a voice from the back of the elevator. Recognizing it instantly, she turned around. It was Dean. She didn't reply and instead pushed the button for her floor.

"So you're just ignoring me, right?" Dean wasn't amused.

"Yes. First impressions mean a lot to me," she turned around and faced him "and meeting you was very unpleasant."

"Really, sweetheart? I thought it was rather..._enlightening_ to meet you."

"I thought it was rather _annoying_ meeting you," replied Lucy. She didn't have time for this, or time for silly boys like Dean when she was trying to be taken seriously in this company.

The elevator reached her floor. She walked out without another glance in his direction. Lucy walked down the hall, reached her door, and grabbed the key card out of her pocket. Just as she was about to put it into the slot, she felt a body lean up next to the door. Dean, of course.

She put the card in the slot and walked into her room, looking for her wallet. Dean followed her.

"Are you just making it your life's mission to irritate me, Dean?" Lucy said as she pulled up the covers on the bed, not finding it in her purse.

"No." Dean simply stated.

Lucy looked up at Dean and really looked at him for the first time. She had been avoiding his gaze when she met Joe and couldn't bear to look at him when she awkwardly met him in the elevator. She looked at his face...with his baby blues, his disheveled mess of hair (she always thought he purposefully messed it up before going on TV, but it seemed to just naturally fall that way), his light blue jeans, dark sweater, and big arms...

"I don't think I'm irritating you at all, the way you're looking at me right now says a lot more than your words." Dean stated, while flopping down on the bed. "If you want me, all you have to do is say the word."

_Fuck_, thought Lucy. Dean really was a beautiful man, but she didn't want to succumb to his ego.

"I'll think I'll pass. Now, if you could remove yourself from my bed. I need to get back to Nick". Lucy just found her wallet in the nightstand drawer. She always tried to put stuff in places for safekeeping, but that always backfired. She avoided his eyes that were piercing into her. Dean was as intense in real-life as he was on television, if not more so. It freaked her out and made her feel like he knew her deepest secrets just by looking at her.

"Okay, _Lilith_. I'll see you later. Have fun with Nicky, but not _too_ much fun." Dean got off the bed and left the room without another glance.

_Damn_, Lucy thought. The boy was trying to get under her skin and she hated to admit that he might be succeeding.

After eating, packing up their bags, and checking out of the hotel Nick and Lucy were on the road. It was smooth sailing, just as their whole relationship had been since they met. They joked, had fun, and were getting to be really good friends. She even let him listen to some Britney Spears without complaint. He was truly a great guy and she felt lucky to be traveling with him.

After a brief nap, Lucy woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, again." Lucy smiled at him from her reclined position. "How much longer till we get there?"

"About an hour, I think." Nick said.

"Want me to drive?"

"Sure." Nick said. He looked for a spot to pullover and they switched positions. He let Lucy drive in silence for a while. He tried to close his eyes but he always opened them to look at her face in the morning sunlight.

"So, what's your story, Lucy? I want to know more about you."

"Well. I started wrestling about six years ago. I'm 25. I never in a million years expected to be hired by the WWE, but as soon as they showed interest I campaigned for myself pretty hardcore. I was only in NXT six months."

"I already knew all that. I have googled you several times," Nick replied and then paused. "Tell me stuff that nobody else here knows."

"Um... like what?" Lucy hated when people asked her these types of questions. It seemed to her that her life was pretty average, especially in comparison to the other wrestlers. She always felt like she had to make something up. She didn't have some deep dark past, a hidden drug problem, extreme body issues or any of the other bits of information people save for these types of conversations.

"What's your family like? Why are you a wrestler? I mean, like the_ real _reason."

"My mom's fine. She's good. She's not sure about the whole wrestling thing, but what can I do? It's always been my dream. I was a nerd about it growing up. I watched everything I could get my hands on. I love the Hardys and Lita and that whole period in wrestling history."

"Okay. So who made the decision to call you up? Triple H? McMahon?"

"Triple H. Though I don't think he likes me very much. Or maybe he's not one hundred percent sure on my character. I don't know. I just get this weird vibe from him. But it doesn't make any sense, right? Because wouldn't I still be on NXT if I wasn't ready?"

"That is strange. But don't worry about it. Gimmicks change, but they believe in the person above the character. After all, I was a member of the Spirit Squad and I still made it," Nick said with a chuckle.

"I remember that. You were _Nicky_," Lucy said with a laugh and before she thought about it she said, "that's what Dean called you this morning."

"Dean? I didn't know you knew him," said Nick with a little too much surprise in his voice.

"I don't know him. He just is...very odd. I met him last night with Roman, though he wasn't very nice and he wasn't this morning either."

"Don't talk to him then. I don't know why he'd be like that, but I will give him an extra hard punch next time we have a match," Nick said with a smile.

"That sounds great," Lucy grinned at him.

An hour later Lucy and Nick reached their hotel. Lucy left Nick and checked into her own room. They were meeting up in a little bit to go workout. For a little bit, she just wanted to flop down on her bed. So she took off her shoes, hit the mattress, and put her phone beside her in case Nick texted her to meet up.

_buzz, buzz._

_Jesus Christ, _Lucy thought. She just saw Nick five minutes ago!

She unlocked her phone and looked at her text messages but instead of a message from Nick, she had a message from an unknown number.

_ -Sweetheart, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I think we should be friends._

She shook her head. Who was this message from? Then she remembered Dean this morning and when he called her sweetheart.

_Who is this? _

-_You know who it is._

_ Dean?_

_ -I knew you were thinking about me._

_ Whatever. _

_ -Don't lie, princess._

_ Don't call me that. I'm not anybody's princess and I am most definitely not your princess._

_ Okay. I will come up with something better, Lilith. I'll see you tonight._

Lucy threw her phone next to her on the bed, with a sigh. She soon fell asleep, exhausted from last night and today's drive.

"We're not just working out today." Nick said as he met Lucy at her room.

"We're not?"

"Well, we are. But Seth Rollins, or Colby, he's been bugging me to try out this Cross Fit crap. I'm dragging you along with me. I'm honestly a little bit scared."

"You, scared? Ha-ha." Lucy wasn't sure about meeting Seth Rollins, after her interactions with Dean, he seemed scary by association.

"Colby is an intense dude! But you'll like him."

As they approached the Cross Fit facility, they saw Seth ready to greet them. They quickly shuffled inside and jumped into Seth's training.

"So, what'd you think?" Seth asked Lucy, after they had done their cool-down.

"I feel like...I've died and been reborn again, then died and was buried alive-Undertaker style." Lucy flopped down on the padded floor, exhausted from this new experience.

"I agree, wholeheartedly." Nick said as he passed out next to her. "But I'm dying to shower."

"Go ahead. But I need a few more minutes to evaluate my entire existence," Lucy said, much to the amusement of Seth and Nick.

Nick, with a little pep left in him, jumped up and headed towards the showers. "Don't miss me too much, Lucy!"

Lucy pressed her face down on the mat in exhaustion.

"So what do you think?" asked Seth, who looked like he hadn't just done the same exact workout as she did.

"I liked it, but it might be a little too hardcore for me," replied Lucy.

"It's like a religion. You gotta be dedicated, but once you believe in it you won't be able to quit it," Seth smiled at her. "I have a question, for you, actually."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Have you met Jon yet?" Seth sounded very intrigued.

"Cena? No. I haven't". Lucy said.

"No, not him. Jon...as in Dean Ambrose."

"Oh. Him."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"He's a confusing man and he isn't very nice."

"He was mean to you?"

"Why is that so surprising? I figured that's the way he treated everyone. He's Dean "Lunatic Fringe" Ambrose after all."

"Jon...Dean- whatever you call him- He fucking loves you, " said Seth. "Well, I mean, he follows NXT pretty closely. He always said that he liked you the best of any of the recruits. I figured he would try to take you under his wing as soon as you got here. Maybe it's because Ziggler beat him to it."

"You're actually fucking kidding me, right Seth?"

"Call me Colby."

"You're actually fucking kidding me, right Colby? When we were introduced, Dean and I-he got all bent out of shape when Joe introduced him as Jon. Like I wasn't valuable enough to call him by his real name. Now you're telling me that he wants to take me under his wing?"

"He is pretty fucking crazy sometimes. I'm sorry".

Later that night, at the Smackdown taping, Lucy was just giving an interview about her match on Monday. Currently, there plans were to save her complete debut match for the next month's pay-per-view. It was going to be a grueling wait, but it would hopefully be worth it.

She stepped into an interview with Jojo.

"Lilith, we all saw your debut last night on Raw. You seem confident in being able to become a part of this highly competitive Divas division, that is full of Divas who have come from NXT the past few years."

"Of course I'm confident. I'm here because I was fantastic in NXT and was able to beat every other girl down there. Paige, and Charlotte, and Sasha Banks came from NXT and are now on top of the world. Why don't I also deserve to be there?" As Lilith began her interview, Paige came up to her.

"And what have you earned, Princess? What have you really proven? I've done everything you've accomplished and more. This is my house!" Paige yelled, obviously unimpressed. She gave Lilith a shove down on the floor and began punching her.

Lilith sold the injury and laid down to make sure they were done shooting the scene. When she opened her eyes, she saw a hand reaching to help her up. She immediately recognized it as Ambrose. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"_Dean," _Lucy said. She was still bitter about him wanting to be called Dean.

"Lilith," he said, without the obvious sarcasm that Lucy had in her voice. "Come with me".

"What?" she replied, as Dean grabbed onto her hand and dragged her down the hall, into a dressing room. Lucy lightly protested, both irritated by Dean's actions but also curious about him.

She followed him into the room, as he let go of her hand. He shut the door and began approaching her.

"What…." Lucy started to say.

Dean was right in front of her now. Gently, he grabbed both her hands with his.

Her brain didn't let her let go, but her mouth was ready to run a million miles a minute.

"What the heck are you doing,_ Dean? _Jesus Christ."

"Shhhhhh," he went. He let go of her hands and reached up to her face, finally making eye contact with Lucy.

"I will say it again, Dean. What the hell-..."

Suddenly, Dean's lips interrupted Lucy. They roughly hit Lucy's lips, a sharp contrast to his gentle demeanor just mere seconds ago.


End file.
